


Study Break

by Desslok



Series: Max and Victoria: Saved [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Mild Foot Fetish, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desslok/pseuds/Desslok
Summary: Victoria and Max are studying together, but Max has other ideas for how to spend the afternoon. Follow-on one-shot story set shortly after the end of "Save Max Caulfield."This is my first attempt at fan fiction smut, so please be gentle with me





	Study Break

Max Caulfield read the read the read the same sentence for the third time before realizing that her mind simply had no interest in studying. She’d been good, finishing up her homework during the free period created by the loss of her beloved Photography class. Her initial plan had been to catch up on some of next week’s readings to free up more of the weekend, but that notion faded in the late afternoon sunlight, filtering through Victoria’s blinds and creating a warm haze throughout the room.

Really, it was all Victoria’s fault anyway.

She’d been the one to suggest that they study together.

She’d made the life decision to purchase health and beauty products which created a delightful, subtle lavender scent which teased the corners of Max’s senses.

She had chosen to spend her mornings exercising, resulting in those perfect, toned legs which stretched for miles from her dainty feet before disappearing under one of her trademark pencil skirts.

From her seat at her girlfriend’s desk, all Max had to do was spin the desk chair and let her eyes wander along that soft, silky highway, marveling at the curves, in her legs, but also her ass, so clearly defined in the tight skirt, which insisted on riding just a little too high on her thighs for Max’s heart rate.

Really, who could blame a healthy, red-blooded girl like Max Caulfield for succumbing to her more primal instincts under this sensory onslaught!

Max took great care to slide her chair closer to the edge of the bed, not wanting to startle Victoria from her studies.  Ms. Chase lay face down, her head at the end farthest from Max, propped up over a textbook.

“Tori,” Max said quietly, “I’m going to take a little break, is that ok?”

“Why are you asking me for permission? You’re a big girl.” She didn’t bother to turn around. That is, until she felt Max taking one of her feet in her hands. “What… what are you d… doing?” she sputtered, shifting her torso so she could see what was going on.

“I’m taking a break,” Max replied, beginning to massage Victoria’s sole with her thumbs, slowly rotating her ankle in gentle circles. “You looked a little tense, so I thought I’d do something nice for my girlfriend.” She smiled innocently, but her eyes gleamed with mischief. “Is this Ok?” She kneaded a little harder at the ball of her foot.

Victoria cursed her complexion, guessing (correctly) that even in the relatively dim light Max would be able to make out the blush on her cheeks. “I’m ticklish,” she lied quickly, willing her breath to remain even.

“So you’ve said. Funny, though,” Max noted, “you’re not really reacting like someone being tickled.”

“I’m not… reacting at all,” Victoria tried, her breath catching in the middle of the sentence as Max started playing with her toes.

“Mmmhmm,” Max nodded, arching an eyebrow. “Not reacting at all,” she echoed. “I see. Maybe I should stop then? After all, if you’re not enjoying it…”

Victoria closed her eyes, letting the sensation of Max’s touch wash over her. She’d learned how sensitive her feet were when Courtney had offered to give her a massage after a long day walking the mall last year. That had lasted about five seconds before Victoria had made Courtney stop, deploying her hastily improvised ‘ticklish’ defense.  She sighed in mixed relief and disappointment as Max released her, only for Max to take the other foot and begin massaging it.

“Maxine… you’re distracting me.” Her last appeal.

As Victoria had hoped, Max ignored it. “I think we’ve studied enough for one day,” Max said, dropping her voice an octave or two and moving to sit on the bed.  She shifted her hands up to Victoria’s calf, rubbing and kneading, reveling in the muscle she felt there under the smooth silk stockings.

“Don’t put a run in those,” Victoria stammered, trying to cling to some sense of control of this situation.

“If you’re worried about them, take them off.”

Victoria rolled over onto her back. Max’s gaze enveloped her in passion, burning away the last vestige of Victoria’s self-control. “Are you sure?” she asked in a tender voice.  They’d done a lot in their relatively short time together, but nothing below the waist other than footsie under the cafeteria table. She recalled Taylor’s comment about the compressed nature of ‘relationship time’ while dating in the dorms, but she still had enough sense remaining to check in with Max before taking such a big step.

“I’m sure, Tori.” Max’s eyes modulated from passion to adoration. “I’ve never been surer about anything.” She slid her hands further up Victoria’s leg, over her knee to the edge of her skirt. “Are you good with this?”

“Fuck yeah,” Victoria growled, sitting up suddenly and kissing her with a desperate ferocity, tongue insistently darting to find Max’s. She pulled her smaller girlfriend into a tight embrace, pressing herself fully against her, hyperaware of every point of contact between their bodies.

“What about your massage?” Max murmured as Victoria’s lips shifted down her neckline to nibble at the base of her shoulder. The sudden burst of passion she’d elicited from Victoria gave her happy chills. This: this give and take, this back and forth, leading then following, love and passion, delicate care and urgent desire, this is what Max loved most about their relationship.

“Later,” Victoria whispered, lips never moving more than a centimeter from Max’s flesh. Her kisses became nibbles, licking became sucking and biting.

Wanting to avoid a second “Hickey Incident”, Max gently and reluctantly pushed Victoria’s head away from her neck, ignoring the petulant sniff this incited. “Now, now, there will be time for more of that later. I wasn’t done with you,” she informed Victoria. Max kissed her softly and guided her back onto the bed, recommencing her massage of Victoria’s feet and legs.

“Fine!” Victoria huffed, not bothering to hide the warm smile which belayed her tone. “If you insist, I suppose I can deal.”

“You suffer so,” Max observed archly. “Now, I believe that we were discussing removing these.” She ran the back of her hand along the outside of Victoria’s calf and thigh. “Do you want to, or do you trust me to?”

“I trust you,” Victoria said, her voice suddenly soft and full of intent. “Completely and utterly.”

“Stop that,” Max replied, tears welling at this unexpected show of emotion. “You’re the one who encouraged me to try out mascara. It’s not fair to make me cry and ruin it.”

“Not sorry,” Victoria murmured, lying back on the bed to luxuriate in the feel of Max’s hands as they slid further up her body.

Max had to struggle a little to slide her hands inside the tight skirt. Noticing, Victoria reached across her waist to undo the clasp and loosen the zipper, giving Max enough freedom to slip her fingers to the edges of Victoria’s stockings. Max looked up, checking one last time but finding only love and more than a little raw desire in her girlfriend’s eyes. “I trust you too, Tori, and I love you. Always and forever,” she whispered as she carefully began to roll the silk across her hips and thighs.

Victoria squirmed and lifted herself to assist. “You’re such a cheesy romantic,” she replied, not in the least bothered.

“And you love it.”

“Maybe,” Victoria conceded. She propped herself up on her elbows, so she could take in the complete visual experience of watching Max carefully roll her stockings down her legs. “Where the fuck did you learn this?”

“Taking off stockings?”

“Being so fucking sexy!” Victoria moaned, barely resisting the urge to jump on her girlfriend all over again. “You’re fucking driving me insane!”

“Language, Tori,” Max chided, smiling devilishly. “So much tension… Clearly you really do need this.” Tugging the garment free and setting it aside, Max returned to her exploration of Victoria, hands now directly stroking warm, smooth skin.

Victoria lay back down, allowing herself to disappear into the sensations. “You have no idea. What did I do to deserve such a wonderful girlfriend?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get my turn soon enough,” Max reassured her, alternating from rubbing Victoria’s feet to kneading her calves, shifting locations with every gasp or squirm she earned.

“You got that right,” Victoria promised. She felt a shift in pressure on the bed and opened her eyes in time to watch Max’s t-shirt clear her head. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the pale skin glowing in the diffused sunlight, focusing hard to take in every inch.

Max smirked at her expression, asking with faux innocence, “Is it warm in here, or is it just me?” She left her bra on for now, but deftly unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs, kicking them to the side. She giggled at the momentary flash of annoyance on Victoria’s face, but resisted the urge to pick them up and fold them neatly. Victoria could use a little more disorder in her life, after all.

“I feel overdressed,” the blonde girl observed.

“So, do something about it.” Max folded her arms and waited.

Rolling her eyes at Max’s theatrics, Victoria swiftly unbuttoned her top and removed it along with her skirt. Unlike Max, she carefully folded each and placed them neatly on the dresser by the bed before laying back down.

“Much better,” Max noted, resuming her place at the foot of the bed. She placed her palms flat on top of Victoria’s legs and slid them upward, letting her nails drag ever so slightly. As they cleared her knee, she pulled them down again, then repeated the journey, each time letting them stop a little higher up along her thighs. She could feel Victoria quivering beneath her, could see her hands clutching at the sheets, as her fingers came ever closer to her center.

“I didn’t think your skin could get any softer,” Max whispered. “I was totally wrong. You’re so beautiful, Tori.”

Victoria shuddered, but didn’t trust herself to speak. Laying before Max, she felt as vulnerable and exposed as she’d ever let herself feel. It frightened her how much she’d grown to trust Max in such a short period of time, but she regretted none of it. She’d felt lust before, and even now could feel her body responding to Max’s touch, readying itself for more, but never had she felt it combined with this deep layer of love and trust. She longed to surrender herself completely.

So, she did.

“Maxine, please…” she sighed, taking Max’s hands in her own and tugging them to her core.

Max shifted her body alongside Victoria, leaned down and kissed her, deeply, tenderly, thoroughly, as she slid Victoria’s panties down and off. Her hands resumed their massaging climb slipping to the inside of her thighs, the back of her hand pressing against Victoria, reveling in the moisture that coated her skin as it came into contact with her core. Spinning her hand from back to front, she teased along the edges of her slit, twirling the soft hairs there, exploring. 

Victoria took in a sudden breath as she felt Max’s fingers gently probe her.  She threw her head back against the pillow, eyes closed, focusing herself on the sensation of her girlfriend’s touch. All week she’d been dreaming of this, deliberately avoiding pleasuring herself to wait for this moment. Now, she knew it would take next to nothing to throw her over the edge.

“Max, I need you inside me, please,” she begged, writhing under Max’s touch.

Max pulled back slightly, so she could watch Victoria’s reactions. The sight of her, roiling on the edge of release due to Max’s actions, had Max hotter than she’d ever been. She felt a sense of responsibility, a drive to do nothing other than pleasure her beloved, acutely aware of the faith Victoria had placed in her to open herself up like this. She slid one, then two fingers between the folds of Victoria’s slit, shifting her other hand to focus on her clit, pressing it down and stroking side to side.

“Max… god… Max… so… yes… so…. Yessssss,” Victoria caught her breath and held it before finally releasing it in a low hiss as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

‘Hmmm, quiet. Not what I’d have thought,’ Max noted, the inner Taylor reminding her that she owed her friend this little factoid at some point. Max was acutely aware of her own tendency to get loud at such moments and made a mental note to flip on some music soon. She knew no one was in Kate’s room, as she and Taylor were “studying” in Taylor’s, but best to play it safe.  She subtly wiped her fingers on the sheets and shifted to lay down completely, wrapping her body comfortingly around Victoria, who still shuddered in the afterglow of her climax.

“I love you, Maxine,” Victoria finally managed. “That was… incredible.” She rolled onto her side to face Max and reached over to brush her hair back behind her ear. “I need a minute or two still, but…”

“You don’t have to,” Max insisted, “I can wait.” She almost meant it. She wanted to mean it, she really did, but she felt about to burst.

“Maybe you can wait, but I can’t,” Victoria insisted. “I’ve waited long enough to get at that hot hipster bod.” She emphasized her point by reaching around Max to grab hard at her ass and pull her flush against herself. “You’re so fucking hot, Maxine.”

“So you’ve said,” Max replied, writhing against Victoria’s hot, sweaty skin, slipping her legs in and around hers to press harder against her, desperately seeking pressure and contact in all the right places. Almost subconsciously she began to thrust herself against Victoria’s thigh. “You’re not bad yourself, you know. You’ve certainly got me hot and bothered.”

“I know,” Victoria whispered in her ear, tickling with the tip of her tongue. “I can feel how hot and wet you are on my leg.” She felt Max shift away, suddenly self-conscious, but pulled her back, pressing her leg more tightly between Max’s. “Don’t you dare,” she warned. “I love how you feel against me.”

Max nodded and let Victoria take control, baring her neck for Victoria’s wandering tongue.

Victoria kissed and nibbled her way along Max’s neckline and chest, pausing to lavish attention on each breast in turn. Nothing new here, as they’d done this before, but this time, Victoria continued her journey, now exploring Max’s stomach and heading further south.

“But… I didn’t…” Max pointed out. “I mean, it doesn’t seem fair…”

Victoria looked up and laid a finger on Max’s lips to shush her. “Don’t be silly. What you did was perfect. I want to do this.” She slipped one hand down and deftly probed with a finger until it was coated in Max’s excitement.  Holding Max’s eyes with her own, she brought it to her mouth and traced it along her lips before sliding it in. “So sweet,” she murmured, “I think I want some more.”

Max laid back, closing her eyes and arching herself up to meet Victoria’s mouth as it descended finally to her slit. Draping her legs over her girlfriend’s shoulders, she struggled not to squeeze her head between her thighs, even as the sensations the blonde’s tongue elicited made her want to bring them together tight. This was unlike anything Max had ever experienced or dreamed. She’d seen women making love to each other in porn videos, but the reality was so different. She knew it would feel good, but never imagined it could feel _this_ good.

Taking full advantage of her first time, Victoria explored Max thoroughly with fingers, lips, and tongue, seeking out every location, every type of pressure or motion which would draw forth moans or sighs or delectable gasps and cries. She knowingly teased Max, finding something sure to set her over the edge but then shifting to investigate other places to lick, nibble, or stroke. As single-minded as ever, she sought to achieve excellence with this as much as her appearance, her classes or her social standing. More, since nothing felt more important than showing her new girlfriend just how much she loved and cherished her.

Finally, Victoria bore down, sliding her fingers inside as her tongue swirled across Max’s button more and more insistently. Max’s groans grew louder until she finally had to pull a pillow over her face to muffle her screams. Max’s fingers laced into Victoria’s short hair and clutched her desperately as Max’s legs went rigid before she finally collapsed back onto the bed. She pulled at Victoria, helping her crawl up to lay beside Max once again, holding her in her arms as she recovered.

“Oh Tori… that was…I mean… wo..”

“Don’t say that word,” Victoria warned.

“I wasn’t,” Max pouted, panting still as she nuzzled against Victoria’s collarbone. “That’s your word now anyway.”

“I can’t believe you’re teasing me with that, right after I gave you the best orgasm of your life.”

Max smiled against Victoria’s smooth skin, planting tender kisses. “I didn’t say it was the best of my life.”

“Well, wasn’t it?” Victoria stroked her nails up and down Max’s back, gently scratching.

“Maybe, but I think you’ll have to do it again just to make sure,” Max replied.

Victoria snorted and shook her head. “I suppose. And for the record,” she continued, tilting Max’s head so they could see each other directly, “mine was the best, by far, ever.”

“Till next time,” Max promised.

Victoria nodded and laid her head back down on Max’s, spooning her and soaking in the warm sunlight.  After a good while, she rolled over to face Max once again. “I suppose we should get cleaned up and get ready for dinner. It would probably look odd if we both hit the showers together.”

“Showering together sounds interesting,” Max noted with a gleam in her eye. “But, you’re right, maybe not right now.” She yawned and stretched, watching with amusement as Victoria’s eyes greedily absorbed the sight. “You first, though, Tori,” she added.

“Why me first?”

“Because, in all the excitement, I never really got a good look at your ass, and I want to see it!” Max sat up, eyes eagerly lit.

Victoria rolled her eyes, but took her time standing up, deliberately stretching much as Max had, but making sure to spin around, bending over at the waist to pick up discarded clothes.

Max hooted and whistled like a bachelorette at a strip club only to receive a pair of jeans to the face.  By the she extricated herself from the denim, Victoria had slipped into a bathrobe. “Boooo,” Max booed.

Striding over to the bed, Victoria leaned down and kissed Max fiercely, letting her robe fall open momentarily. With this one final flash, she winked and headed off to the showers.

Bedazzled by the kiss and the sight of her nude lover, Max slowly shifted out of the bed and gathered up her things, deciding to dart across the hall to grab her shower basket and some new underwear.  First though, she had a debt to pay.

~~~

Max:  Quiet

Taylor:  ? r we being loud?

Max:  I don’t know r u??  ;)

Taylor:  NO!  So… ??

Max:  I am no longer in your debt, Mistress of Seduction

Taylor: ??

Taylor:  OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH

Taylor:  OMG really???  I’d have guessed loud

Max:  Nope

Max:  That’s YOU! 

Max:  and me :)

Taylor:  MAX!  You dog!! Loud Grrlz 4 eva!

Taylor:  I take it your study session went well?  ;)

Max:  Best

Max: Study

Max: Break

Max: EVER

 

 

 

 


End file.
